The Pharaohs Return
by Pharaoh-Atem123
Summary: Yugi and Yami who have been apart for months are finally reunited in this story will they confess their undying love for one another or is that one secret they still plan on taking to their graves?
1. chapter 1- Hardships Of Separation

**Chapter 1: Hardships Of Separation**

5 months that's how long it had been since Yugi had saw Atem after he left to go to the after life and to rest in peace, everyday he had to keep convincing himself that he had made the right choice in letting Atem go, but no matter how many times Yugi told himself this he had a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he was wrong and that he was an idiot for letting him leave. That he should have stopped him and refused to let him go no matter what and that Atem would have wanted Yugi to stop him as well that he didn't want to leave. This constant voice in his head is how Yugi got to where he is now.

All day every day Yugi would lie under the sheets of his bed wide awake and slowly killing himself. He wouldn't eat or sleep, he refused to leave his room and always kept it locked so that his grampa and friends couldn't walk in and try to cheer him up. He was in absolute misery without Atem and he felt that he would never be the same again.

''Why... Why did I let him go... what is wrong with me? Just because I won a dual against him doesn't mean that I can live without him... I cant I need him'' Yugi sobbed quietly as he stared at his dark magician card. He had also stopped dualing all together as well and gave up his title as the king of games, how could he keep the title? Atem was the one who helped him to beat Pegasus he never would have won against him meaning that title belonged to the both of him not just Yugi and he would never take it all for himself it just wasn't who he was,

 ***knock* *knock***

''Yuge? Come on Yuge you've not left your room for 5 months we all miss ye and we're all so worried about you... Please come out and let us talk to you and help you'' Joey's voice said through the wooden door, he would always be the one to come and try to coax him out his room he was slightly more emotional than Tristen and other than him he had known him and been friends with him the longest. Plus he was the only one who Yugi would speak too even if it was just the same thing every time that he said.

''Go away Joey''Yugi said from under his covers he'd had enough of trying to be forced out of his room when he was in this state, he hated himself for letting Atem leave and he wanted him back, he wanted him back so he could tell him ow much he needed him and how much he loved him.

Joey sighed and leaned against the other side of Yugi's door he slid down it until he was sitting on the ground he listened to Yugi's soft cries and felt tears gather in his own eyes he couldn't do anything to help his best friend. He picked up his phone and sighed he texted his boyfriend,

 **Joey:** **Seto I can't take this anymore its breaking my heart hearing Yugi like this and he wont listen to me or ask for help from his friends please your the only one who can help him now x**

 **Seto:** **Alright, calm down Joey I think I've managed to get it up and running again it may have had a few glitches the last time when I came back but this time its working. Do whatever you can to get Yugi out of his room and to come to our place I'll be back soon. xx**

Joey smiled and the text Seto only showed his sweet side to him and Mokuba and even then he never did if anyone other than the two of them were around. He wiped his tears and started thinking on a way to coax Yugi to come back to his and Seto's place with him.

Meanwhile in the vast and almost empty expanses of Valhalla Atem sat in his pyramid surrounded by all his friends who were running around and having fun with each other, Atem smiled at them all before sighing and sitting back in his throne closing his eyes.

''Why don't I feel happy? Why does my spirit not feel at rest? I feel empty... more so than I did when I lost my memories but... what did I have back then that I don't have now?'' He asked himself more than anyone else. Just then there was a bright light and some kind of door way opened,

''I think I have the answer to that question, you had your friends and the person you left behind to come here. The person who's now so far in despair that he's been wasting himself away in his room for the past 5 months without you'' Kaiba's voice came from the door as he walked out of it staring at the Pharaoh with his usual stern look. Atem stood up and walked over to him with a look of surprise on his face.

''Kaiba?! But what are you doing back here please don't tell me it's for a dual because no matter how many times you face against me I'll...''

 ***SLAP***

Atem stopped when he felt the sharp impact of Kaiba's hand to his face, the sound echoing through the pyramid,

''what kind of idiot pharaoh are you anyway! You think you have to leave so you do not even thinking about Yugi and how it would affect him?! Just because he beat you in some dual doesn't mean he feels he can brave life without you! So your going back to the living with me and you are going to apologise and promise never to leave him again!'' Kaiba shouted completely angered, Atem just stood there blinking as he stared at him he had never seen him get so worked up over anyone other than his little brother. He thought back to how Yugi looked when he walked through the gate 5 months back he looked heart broken destroyed even. Atem felt his heart tug and suddenly he felt very guilty and regretted ever leaving.

''Yugi... that's why I feel so empty and alone... Yugi was always with me through thick and thin. No matter what we went through we were always there for one another... Your right Kaiba I was selfish and didn't even think of my precious aibou's feelings, take me back'' Atem said as he followed Kaiba back through the glowing doorway where they ended up in Kaiba and Joey's house. Atem looked down and realised that he was back to being pale the millennium puzzle back around his neck and held up by the chains once more, however he was still dressed in his royal garbs.

''Joey hopefully will be able to drag Yugi here then you can see just how bad of a state he's in until then relax'' Kaiba said as he went away into the bathroom for a shower.

''Now that I'm back... I'm not going to use Atem I feel that's only suited for Egypt but here I am not a Pharaoh so I will go by Yami'' he said to himself as he sat on the couch and started to read a book.


	2. Chapter 2-Back Together At Last

**Chapter 2- Back Together At Last**

"Trust me Yuge your going to be really happy that you came with me, I know it doesn't seem like it now but your going to be so happy your not going to know what to do with yourself" Joey said it had taken him ages but he had finally managed to convince Yugi to come out of his room and to walk with him. Yugi looked awful his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done.

"Why Joey... I just want to be alone I'm not in the mood to go anywhere and I don't want to see anyone! No one is going to make me feel better!" Yugi shouted almost crying again,

"Not even Yami?" He asked making Yugi's eyes widen and tear up he slapped Joey across the face hard

"Yami is gone! He is gone and he's never coming back!" Yugi shouted now full on crying. He started falling to his knees before someone caught him, thinking it was Joey he slapped them but the voice he heard made him stop dead.

"Ow... Y...Yeah I guess I... deserved that huh?.. Aibou" Yami said to him. Yugi looked up and to the face in front of him his eyes widened. He noticed the royal garbs the crown the jewellery and the millennium puzzle. Yugi's hands moved slowly touching the puzzle the crown his hair and his face, checking if this was some sick prank but it didn't seem to be... no it wasn't.

"Y...Yami?" he whispered stuttering over his words as he trembled in realisation. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed and he smiled, oh that smile that Yugi loved and missed so much

"I'm home... Yugi" he said sweetly. Yugi lost it he grabbed Yami and hugged him tighter than ever before shaking and crying into his shoulder louder than ever. The familiar strong arms wrapped around him and hugging him back holding him close for support and comfort. The stayed that way for a whole 10 minutes until Yugi had stopped crying so much, Yami helped him to stand and helped him into Joey and Kaiba's home where he and Yugi sat on the couch.

Kaiba passed them both some tea and they both accepted gladly as Joey and Kaiba excused themselves to their room leaving the pharaoh and the boy alone. It was quiet for the first while as they drank their tea's then Yami turned to face Yugi. "I'm sorry... I was an idiot to leave and it was the last thing I wanted I never wanted to leave here ever. When I heard what kind of a state you were in because I had left... I had to come back and fix what I had done. You had every right to slap me and I give you permission to do it again I deserve it and I won't feel better until you get it all out'' Yami said turning to face him.

Yugi looked to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes and his open body language welcoming the boys anger towards him. Yugi's hand trembled before swinging it hard and slapping him across the face harder than the last time. Yami's crown flew off his head and flew across the room and into the fire melting the gold. Yami was smiling despite the stinging pain on his face. ''That was for leaving me here alone!'' He shouted

''I know thank you Yugi I feel better alrea...huh?!'' The Pharaoh started but before he had the chance to finish Yugi had hugged him tightly and quietly crying into his shoulder

''and this is for coming back to me coming back and apologising, never leave me again Yami I mean it I can't live without you by my side and I never will be able to'' he said as he held the Pharaoh tighter. Yami smiled and returned the embrace smiling more this felt right he felt happy and at peace with his partner in his arms. He started to feel his heart pounding and his stomach filling with butterflies he knew the feeling and knew he had felt this way from the beginning but now wasn't the right time to tell him.

''Come on aibou you have to eat something you've lost too much weight and you look really weak let me make you something'' Yami said looking down to Yugi who pulled back, he looked up to Yami and gave a reluctant nod. The Pharaoh smiled and made his way through to the kitchen where Kaiba said he could use whatever he felt whilst he was there. Yami started cooking up a healthy and tasty meal for both him and Yugi then left the left overs for Kaiba and Joey if they wanted it. He plated up then walked back through handing the plate to Yugi.

''Thank you Yami'' he said taking the plate from him he looked to it his stomach growling, it did smell really good and he was so hungry that he started to eat it not caring if he was feeling sick the food was really good and his other self the one that he had been having the biggest crush on the whole time before he left had made it just for him but even though he was back he couldn't just blurt out that he loved him could he? No he would wait but he wouldn't leave his side ever again not since they were back together at last.


	3. Chapter 3-Caring For Yugi

**Chapter 3: Caring For Yugi**

Yami was downstairs talking to Solomon who had also broken down in happy tears that the young Pharaoh had returned to them. Yugi had fallen asleep after the two of them had finished eating so Yami carried him back to the game shop and up to his room tidying up then tucking him in to let him sleep. A lot of people gave him strange looks as he walked through the streets of Domino though and he could only guess that it was because he was fully dressed and ready for ancient Egypt not this century or city.

After finally escaping Solomon he walked back up to Yugi's room and pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe knowing he wouldn't mind too much if the Pharaoh borrowed them until he could get his own clothes. He walked to the bathroom to change then walked into the spare bedroom to put his old clothes there. He walked back through to Yugi's room and knelt down beside his bed smiling at his peaceful sleeping face, he used to enjoy this sight every night when he was still inside of the puzzle.

Just seeing his little aibou asleep, his chest raising and falling in a timely manner it was such a calming and cute sight that Atem couldn't help but kiss Yugi's forehead before standing up ''sleep well my little aibou'' he whispered as he walked back to the spare room and started to tidy it up and decorating it to be a little more his style. He put up posters of his favourite dual monsters and of Egypt that he found laying around he dusted off the desk that he knew he would have to use for studying when he started going to school again. Information books on Egypt sat in the book shelve along with his own deck next to his bed on the bedside table.

After a few hours he sighed in relief and flopped back down onto his bed he was finally done and it was almost time for dinner, he stood up and walked through to the kitchen where he started to prepare dinner since he knew that he would be put on dinner duty from here on out, he didn't mind it though he quite enjoyed being in the kitchen and cooking away for others.

After a little while he had finished preparing the dinner he left his own in the pot and left some out for Solomon he took Yugi's up to his room and knocked before entering. To his surprise Yugi was up but it didn't seem like he was long up since he still looked very tiered, Yami sat on the edge of the bed and started blowing softly at the food then held some up to Yugi.

''Before you say anything I know that you can feed yourself but I was the one who cause you to feel this way so please at least let me take care of you until your back to your old self. The happy and brave Yugi who let nothing get in the way of him no matter what it was. I'm the one who broke you so please let me be the one to fix your broken mind and soul'' Atem said with small tears in his eyes,

''I already forgive you... you came back to me after all but if you want to take care of me then I have absolutely no objections to that'' Yugi said with a small and quiet smile as he opened his mouth and took the soup into his mouth with a smile happy to accept his help because he wanted to be as close to him for as long as he could. ''Thank you for coming back Yami'' Yugi said as he finished the soup, Yami smiled and nodded his head to Yugi as he stood up.

''Its okay I could never have stayed away forever I'll let you get back to sleep for the rest of the night Yugi'' Yami said with a smile as he walked out of the room Yugi was about to stop him but he didn't call out to him in time as he heard the bathroom door close and lock and the shower turn on.

''*sigh* I guess I still can't find the courage to tell him my feelings after all'' Yugi said quietly as he pulled the covers off of him and walked over to the window, opening the curtains he looked up to the star filled sky and let a small smile grace his lips. ''But he came back he really came back for me and now he wants to take care of me and stay with me, I don't know if that means he feels the same way as I do but I do know that I am never going to let him go ever again'' he then said with a closed eyed smile as he pictured the Pharaoh's face in his mind and his heart started to hammer in his chest is pure love and affection for him.

''One day... I will tell him that I love him''


	4. Chapter 4- Starting Back At School

**Chapter 4: Starting Back At School**

Yugi's POV:  
I was warm and comfortable wrapped up in my blanket like a toasty little cinnamon bun, it was still dark out when an annoying noise rang out in my ear, I growled and opened my eyes that were filled with sleep. I turned off my alarm and looked to the time to see that it was the time I used to always get up for school, well that was before I stopped going after Yami left. Yami is back with me now though so I guess I have no choice but to start going back to school since he will be going with me after all this is the last year of school before we graduate into the big wide world out there.

''I guess the school prom is coming up soon too, huh I wonder would Yami... No there is no way he would ask me to be his date would there? I dunno but I can't ask him at least not yet I mean I can't even tell him my true feelings for him yet without freezing up on the spot'' I said to myself with a sigh as I waked to the bathroom and got into the shower letting the warm water soak into my body and hair that flattened at the contact. I took a deep breath as several strong emotions flooded through my body as I thought of the Pharaoh that I love oh so much.

His smiling face flashed in my mind making me smile and open my eyes, god I love him so much I don't think there ever is a time that I'm not thinking of him. I picked up the shampoo not realising which one that it was as I was too busy daydreaming about the Pharaoh that now slept in the room right next door to my own, it was only when I started to smell the scent of sand and Egyptian spices that made my heart melt with affection that I looked down to the bottle,

''crap I accidentally picked up Yami's shampoo will he mind that I used his shampoo on accident? Na I don't think so... plus it means I smell his scent no matter where I go today and that would be nice its almost like he's here with me wrapping me up in his warm embrace and giving me a tight hug. His strong arms wrapped around my body'' I said completely in fan boy mode at the moment. I shook my head when I realised what I was thinking about and I blushed hard

''maybe the heat of the water is too warm... man its not like me to get like that'' I whispered to myself as I turned the shower off and got out. I splashed some cold water on my face then dried of and pulled my clothes on. Afterwards I walked to Yami's room and knocked on the door softly only to get no answer, I tilted my head a little and opened the door to see that the room was dark and Yami was still asleep making me hold back a giggle and walk over to his bed.

I pulled back the covers a little to see that he had been sleeping shirtless, I blushed hard as I looked to his body he was strong and toned he looked perfect to me... no he was perfect to me. It was hard for me to hold back from touching him but I had too if he woke up he would probably find it weird,

''Yami... Yami wake up we have to go to school'' I said shaking him made sure to try and keep my hands to his shoulders he gave out a small groan of annoyance before opening his eyes and looking up to me ''time for school'' I said softly he smiled to me but groaned when I mentioned school. None the less he sat up and stretched. I couldn't help but look to his toned and tanned chest.

''What's wrong Yugi?'' Yami asked looking to me I looked back but shook my head shouting 'nothing' then ran out his room to allow him to get ready in peace. I waited downstairs for him blushing as I made toast for the both of us

'why can't I tell him? How hard can it be? Yami... I love you, see its not that hard Yugi is it?' I thought to myself with a sigh just then I felt arms wrap around me making me yelp in surprise. I blushed hard when I realised that the person holding me was Yami. I wanted to lean into his arms and nuzzle him but my embarrassment got the better of me and I slid out of his arms pushing toast into his mouth and looking away with my eyes closed.

Yami's POV:  
As I was walking down the stairs after getting ready I had decided to make my move and tell Yugi that I loved him, I noticed that he was deep in thought and not really paying attention to what he was doing. I smiled and walking over wrapping my arms around him I was about to kiss his neck softly when I felt him pull away and shove toast in my mouth making me blink in surprise. I looked to him to see his cheeks red and his eyes closed did I hurt him? Or is he just shy?

''Mm...mmmph'' I tried to say through my mouth being filled with toast Yugi looked up to me still red he tilted his head a little making me smile at the cute expression he was making. I munched on the toast that was in my mouth then took the other half into my hand. ''I said you look really cute when you blush like that'' I said with a smile as I walked past him and to the front door where I held it open and waited for him.

I noticed that this seemed to heat his cheeks up even more which only made me smile more at his adorable little expression, this was something that I missed seeing his blushing face, his happy face, I just missed everything about him I missed him. He walked over picking up his bag and walking out of the house a head of me and I followed him out locking the door behind me as gramps was still asleep. As we walked we were quiet for quite a while I was trying to figure out how to tell him my feelings now that we were out the house and he had pulled away from me, 'does he not like me in that way? Or is he still mad with me over leaving? He did say that he still forgave me but maybe he just see's me as a friend...*sigh* maybe I can't tell him after all... I was originally planning on taking my feelings to my grave' I thought with a heartbroken sigh and continued to walk in silence.

As we got to the school I walked to the office to register then took my lesson layout from the teacher I was given the seat in the row beside Yugi's and one chair in front of his. I accepted the books and opened the music one as I started to ready through it waiting for class to start. I felt like I was being buried again only this time not inside the millennium puzzle, I sighed again not noticing that Yugi was looking to me from where he was sitting with a silent and worried look on his face.

''Alright class everyone open your books to page 69 and start reading the first page on the famous Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. As you know 5000 years ago there was a nameless king that saved the world from the destruction of what is known as the shadow games, now as the legend goes this brave and powerful Pharaoh sealed himself away inside an ancient artifact and used something to protect the world now can anyone tell me what that something was without looking to the page for reference?'' The teacher said my head shot up and before anyone even had a chance to open the book or say anything I shouted the answer out forgetting to raise my hand,

''the three Egyptian gods! Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the winged dragon of Ra! Since he was the chosen king he had the ability to wield and summon all three of the gods and use their powers for good. Its said even to this day if someone wields the three dual cards of these gods no one except said king will be able to use them all at once since there is an ancient chant to Ra that only the Pharaoh knows!'' I shouted then blushed a little when everyone was looking at me strangely, all except Yugi and Joey who were smiling knowingly.

''Very good Yami I am impressed that you know this much about it, I will be expecting great things from you in your essay that you will be all writing for me for this time next week. Now everyone read over the chapter and make sure to take notes because it will be closed book no help'' She said as the class started muttering about me seemingly impressed. I just blushed harder and lowered my eyes to read over the chapter they had everything right about what happened only a lot of information on it was missing, then again this was over 5000 years ago its natural that they wouldn't know a lot about it in this era.

The rest of the class and school was average I seemed to be good at athletics, music and art even then history was still my favourite class. Then there was arithmetic, and English I had no idea what English was sometimes even my Japanese was questionable at best with how long I was used to reading and writing in hieroglyphics not Japanese kanji but English... not happening and in ancient Egypt these strange ways of measuring and counting never existed so they baffled me. As soon as we got home I worked on finishing the picture that I was drawing for my art project then looked to the arithmetic and English homework and drew a blank

''maybe I should ask Yugi to help me? It could help me think of a way to confess and it means that I wont fail as well. All right that's what I'll do!'' I said happily as I stood from my desk this was going to be the best homework session we will ever have!


	5. Chapter 5- Subtle Hints

**Chapter 5: Subtle Hints**

Yami's POV:  
A quiet sigh escaped my mouth as I studied the arithmetic book in my hands, my crimson eyes were laced with nothing but confusion as I stared at the numbers scrawling across the page, my eyes twitched as I tried to get the solution to one of the 'easier' problems into my head but nothing was coming natural to me, meanwhile Yugi was writing like a mad man like the answers were just flowing from his hand like a waterfall, I was jealous how easily all this nonsense came to him. I eventually got fed up and growled throwing the book across my room and covering my eyes with my hands

''I give up! This is hopeless I am never going to learn this crap!'' I shouted but my protests were muffled by my hands. It was then that I felt a weight on my chest and I felt my hands be pulled away from my face, Yugi's face was there in front of mines smiling adorably, then I realised that he was laying on my chest making me blush deeply,

''don't give up mou hitori no boku, you never give up and in the end you always prevail right? You can do so with this as well I know you can!'' He said a small pink tint on his cheeks as he pecked my cheek softly letting his lips linger there for a few seconds before getting off me and going back to finish his homework. I lay there a blushing mess as my mind tried to comprehend what had actually just happened in that brief few seconds. I played it all back in slow motion and my face burned an even brighter red making it visible through my dark skin.

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked over to Yugi who was leaning on a Kuribou plushy like it was a pillow, he was humming and bobbing his head from side to side happily as he wrote his answers down in his homework book. My blush deepened more as I lay my head on my arms that were crossed on the floor and smiled at him, he was so damn cute yet he had no idea how much so. I just wanted to slide over and kiss him so much but I held back and picked my pen up again hearing my partner's encouragement was enough to cheer me up as I started to work on the problems again. This time my mind felt much clearer and all be it slow I was managing to work my way through the problems a little better starting to understand the basic's a little more.

Finally after an hour of working on homework it was all done, I rolled onto my back stretching in relief as I stared to my ceiling, as I did Yugi appeared in my field of vision with that same adorable smile on his face,

''mou hitori no boku? Lets go out to the park we still have a while before we actually have to be getting ready to sleep and even if it is getting slightly dark I think you need to clear your mind with some fresh air what do you think?'' He asked holding his hand out to me to help me off the floor

''I think I need some fresh something all right...'' I whispered with a smirk

''what was that Yami?'' he asked as he took my hand puling me up, I looked down to him still smirking a little but covered it up fast

''huh? Nothing I just said I need fresh air all right'' I said with a smile as I grabbed my jacket and hung it over my shoulders like normal then pulled my shoes on. Yugi and I walked out of the shop with Yugi by my side the whole time. We walked in the sun set to the park that wasn't too far from the shop as we got there we walked to the swings where I started to push Yugi on one of them. Hearing his happy little shouts to go higher and his laughs made me smile as I pushed him more.

Afterwards I pushed him on the roundabout making it go as fast as I could and since I was strong that was pretty damn fast, as soon as he came off it he was so dizzy he was laughing and stumbling all over the place eventually falling onto my chest with a cute giggle as I caught him.

''Hey look at that boys there is a couple of gay little fucks in our park!'' A voice suddenly shouted making the both of us look up more serious as three collage boys walked up to us smirking they were far larger than me making them tower over Yugi. My partner seemed a little worried but I remained calm as I just smirked up to the boy before us, I could feel the darkness in my heart starting to take control but I made sure to keep it at a manageable level it was as if he was daring the boys to keep up the teasing.

No POV:  
''So we are gay and dating what is it to you guys? After all at least we have each other unlike you sick pricks who have nothing better to do with your life than pot crack'' Yami said as if it was nothing, his hand rested lightly on Yugi's cheek as his other hand pulled Yugi to his chest. The younger boy blushed a bright red with his eyes wide in confusion he had never seen this side of his darkness and hearing what he was saying made him beleive that maybe Yami did love him back.

''You...motherfucker!'' The leader of the three shouted as he swung at them, Yami jumped back with Yugi and stood in front of him with a smirk,

''wow such profanity, much hurt! I feel so wounded like I am going to collapse dead'' Yami said quietly still smirking his hands in his trouser pockets and his head down and eyes closed as he walked towards the boys slowly. This of course pissed them off more and he swung another punch.

''Yami!'' Yugi shouted thinking that the guys fist had collided with Yami's face but when he looked again he noticed that one of Yami's hands had caught the fist like it had no weight, Yami's eyes glowed crimson and a golden eye appeared on his forehead. This combination of actions scared the other two boys who ran off terrified, the leader gulped as he stared at him pulling his hand away from his surprisingly strong grip

''ah, ah, ah... Can't have you hurting this face now can we? Your not very good if you think hurting a Pharaoh is a good thing you know'' He said his voice soft almost creepy as he stared at the taller male both his crimson eyes and the golden eye on his head glowing more. ''I will expel the evil that lies within your heart... mind crush!'' He shouted holding his hand out. The boy started screaming in fear as the darkness closed in on him making him hear voices before he passed out from the fear.

Yugi watched all this in amazement his eyes sparkling a little, when Yami looked back to him the golden eye was gone and his eyes were back to normal, he smiled softly and looked up to the dark sky,

''we should probably get going aibou don't want more creeps like that showing up'' he said as he started walking back with Yugi at his side smiling and blushing as he thought about how cool Yami looked fighting them off, and not once did he use violence or hurt them. Giving them a little fear was something they could get over and learn from but he wouldn't be happy if Yami fell to their level and hurt them physically but then no matter how strong he was his heart was big enough to prevent that. That made Yugi happy.

As soon as they got back Yami wen to his room and started to work out since he wanted to keep his shape and strength. Yugi went to his room and started playing minecraft since he was bored and playing his favourite game always cured that. He had only been playing for about 20 minuets when he remembered that he left his books and Kuribou plushy in Yami's room. He paused the game as he was in creative mode building away then walked to Yami's room, knocking on the door a couple times he walked in only to see Yami finishing his last set of push ups.

He blushed bright red seeing the Pharaoh standing up, he was wearing his basketball shorts and no shirt and his dark skin was lathered in sweat, he wiped his head then looked back to see Yugi frozen on the spot staring at him red like an apple. Yami smirked a little and slowly walked over to him, he leaned down and moved his face forward, Yugi could feel his harsh breathing on his lips as they were inches from the smaller teens

'is... is he going to?!' he thought as he closed his eyes lightly waiting to feel the pressure on his lips but it never came

''I need to get to my towel partner'' Yami's voice whispered into his ear, his eyes snapped open as he noticed that Yami had taken a step back after saying this he looked back and noticed the dark blue towel on the door handle behind him he blushed and passed it to him. ''Thanks'' Yami said with a smile as he started to dry his face. Yugi quickly grabbed his things then ran back to his room his heart pounding.

''Oh my Ra, he was so close and looking hotter than ever. I can't believe I thought he was going to kiss me though. Of course he just needed his towel he wouldn't like me'' he said as he walked and sat in front of his TV again. Yet he wasn't sad or upset he was smiling and blushing as his heart pounded happily in his chest he had a feeling that everything would turn out like they did in his fantasies and dreams, he didn't know how he felt that but he did and he was certain that he was right about these feelings too, he just had to five it a little more time.


	6. Chapter 6- A Song Can Tell A Story

**Chapter 6: A song Can Tell A Story  
** Yami and Yugi were sitting in Yugi's room in the shop well Yami was sitting and watching Yugi playing just sing and dance collectors addition. There was a reason as to why the two decided to play this and it was not to just quench a simple boredom issue, instead the two had a big day the next day at school, they had an exam in music and had to be able to preform a full song to a full audience without letting nerves get the better of them or freezing up, so the two decided to practice in front of one another choosing random songs. Yugi had started with the song 'ancient history' which Yami was slightly surprised that he would pick a song from 'set it off' none the less he watched the smaller male with a smile as he danced across the floor and sang in time with perfection. Yami was nervous he never saw himself as much of a singer or dancer none the less he would do it but nor just for practice... This was how he was going to tell Yugi his real feeling's for him.

''Your really good aibou your gonna nail tomorrow for sure no need to worry'' Yami said clapping when Yugi had finished, Yugi looked to him with a bright smile and a small blush he wasn't great when it came to being confident in front of others but he did want to impress Yami so he didn't see it as a problem to push his nerves aside and let himself loose for him,

''thanks Yami but its your turn now'' Yugi said passing him the mic. Yami took it and picked his song without Yugi seeing it the gave Yugi a meaningful smile and wink before starting to sing along with it, at first Yugi wasn't sure what his previous actions meant until he got to the chorus and his cheeks up understanding what he meant by it

Hero- Nightcore Version (Original by Sterling Knight)

 _I'm no superman_

 _I can't take your hand_

 _And fly you anywhere_

 _You want to go (yeah)_

 _I can't read your mind_

 _Like a billboard sign_

 _And tell you everything_

 _You want to hear, but..._

 _I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need_

 _If you're the one for me_

 _Like gravity_

 _I'll be unstoppable_

 _I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

 _I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

 _But if you're the one for me_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Searching high and low_

 _Trying every road_

 _But if I see your face_

 _I'll barely know, yeah_

 _I'll put my trust in fate_

 _That you will come my way_

 _And if it's right_

 _It's undeniable, yeah_

 _I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need_

 _If you're the one for me_

 _Like gravity_

 _I'll be unstoppable_

 _I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

 _I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

 _But if you're the one for me_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _So incredible_

 _Some kind of miracle_

 _And when it's meant to be_

 _I'll become a hero_

 _So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

 _Yeah, I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need, you need_

 _If you're the one for me_

 _Like gravity_

 _I'll be unstoppable, be unstoppable_

 _I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

 _I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

 _But if you're the one for me_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

 _Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?_

 _Then I'll be your hero_

Yugi looked up to Yami as he finished the song he was a lot better that what he gave himself credit for however that was not what had Yugi so fixed on the Pharaoh, he looked up to Yami staring at him wondering if he was maybe over thinking things and hoping for something to be true when in reality it would never happen, but so far everything that Yami was showing seemed to point to one conclusion.

''Yami... do you... love me?'' Yugi asked finally dropping the question that had been on his mind ever since Yami came back from the after life. His room fell silent Yami refusing to look at him, in fact all Yugi could hear was the loud thumping of his own heart against his chest as he stared at his floor waiting for Yami to speak,

''what do you think?'' The Pharaoh finally said quietly, at first it sounded indifferent as it he was saying 'as if' but as Yugi forced himself to look up he noticed a deep blush on Yami's dark skin and he was clenching his fists together as if awaiting a harsh response. The brief heartbreak that Yugi was feeling was instantly replaced with his heart swelling to an unhealthy size of love. He stood up and walked over to the taller male a sweet smile on his face.

''I love you too mou hitori no boku'' he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck then stood on his toes and cuddled into the other's neck nuzzling it softly in affection. Yami was surprised... no that was a complete understatement he was shocked to say the least, did he just hear Yugi right? The hug and nuzzling confirmed it, he dropped the mic and wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck back.

Yami felt so high with love and affection that he didn't want to let his little one go, none the less he did after a while... okay a loooong while and smiled to him still blushing a little as Yugi's blush was heavy and adorable. Yami scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say

''well...goodnight aibou... I love you'' he said with a smile as he pecked Yugi's forehead softly, Yugi giggled and leaned up to kiss Yami's cheek,

''night mou hitori no boku, I love you too'' he replied with no hesitation. Yami smiled and walked out of Yugi's room and back to his own, he pulled the shirt off that he was wearing with his PJ bottoms and threw it onto his desk's chair then fell down onto his bed with a huge smile on his face, Yugi love him back he really loved him back! Why was he so afraid of telling him his true feelings? Yugi was smiling equally as much as he lay curled up in his own bed smiling like the adorable little panda that he was.

The next days exam's went perfectly for the both of them as they had just decided to use the songs that they had practiced the night before, since they were in school the whole day they never really held hands or talked about their relationship since they didn't want anyone to know about it literally the day after they had gotten together, even after school Joey wanted to dual with Yugi meaning that of course Kaiba was going to challenge Yami. Neither of the two got a break from dualling and by the time they got home they only had enough energy to kiss the others head or cheek with a sweet goodnight and I love you before they collapsed in their beds for another happy night of sleep, dreaming of the other.


End file.
